


Gentle Days

by DJ_Punch_Detective



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Gentleness, M/M, Shmoop, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soundwave is nonverbal, that soft content (tm), the file is saved as soft wavewave, the title is there to look pretty, turns out I cope by writing fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9560528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_Punch_Detective/pseuds/DJ_Punch_Detective
Summary: A peek into Soundwave and Shockwave's daily life and relationship.  Turns out it's dorky and cute.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this on a whim to relieve some stress tbh...

He’s still not used to this.  Every time he wakes up there’s a few seconds where he stares at the ceiling and tries to remember where he is before he remembers.  It’s usually the shifting of the slim frame next to him that drives the realization home that he’s in his  _ home _ and he’s  _ safe _ .  After that, he usually rolls onto his back and sits up to look at the usually-pretending-to-be-asleep form beside him.  The slim figure is usually hidden by the blankets, but the delicate taper of his legs can be seen.  One hand rests on the pile of blankets, and a low voice rumbles quietly, just in case he really is still in recharge.

“Soundwave.  It’s time to get up.”  Shockwave says, and promptly has the covers thrown over his helm and optic.  Ah, so he was awake.  “I fail to understand your actions.”

Tugging on the blanket only gets it further snagged on his antennae, and Shockwave could hear Soundwave laughing quietly as he helped lift the cloth off of Shockwave.  They are visor-to-optic for a few moments before Soundwave leans in slightly and carefully bumps his helm against Shockwave’s.  The scientist’s hand goes to Soundwave’s waist and they stay like that for a few moments before Shockwave pulls away to look at Soundwave, antennae flattening down slightly as he tilts his helm in a good-natured way.

“It is incredibly illogical that you feel the need to do that  _ every _ morning.”  Shockwave said, earning himself a very wiggly Soundwave for a few moments until the sheets rubbing against living metal generated enough static to give the scientist a harmless but annoying little shock.  At this point, declaring mundane things illogical was somewhat of a private joke between the two of them, and nothing delighted Soundwave more than Shockwave’s emerging sense of humor about it.  One shared fond memory was when Shockwave had bumped into the table in their quarters, looked at it for a few seconds and then muttered ‘illogical’.  Somehow even without a face Soundwave had managed to have the happiest expression ever recorded in Decepticon history because Shockwave,  _ his Shockwave _ , had made a joke.

“- _ logical _ -”  Soundwave responds, using an audio clip of Shockwave’s voice that could honestly have been gotten anywhere as he drapes himself over his larger partner, letting his long slim arms fold over Shockwave’s back as he nuzzles up close.  In all honesty, the reason Shockwave set his internal chronometer to wake him up early was  _ entirely _ because of Soundwave’s constant refusal to be an adult and get out of bed at a reasonable time after he woke up.  It took a few nudges and prompts from Shockwave to get him off of the berth, but once the scientist had gotten up himself and looked over, Soundwave was back under the covers on the berth.  A sigh escaped him as his antennae relaxed into what passed for a smile for him, and Shockwave scooped Soundwave and the blankets up before depositing him onto a chair off to the side of their room.

Soundwave poked his helm out of the blankets to watch Shockwave as he moved around the room to get the other’s energon rations.  Slim digits began to happily tap against the table when the telltale sound of an energon cube being warmed up filled the room, and Shockwave looked over to see Soundwave wiggling in his seat, still wrapped tight in his blankets as he watched Shockwave prepare their energon.  As per usual his was delivered first, steaming and with a mixer sticking out of it.  Shockwave would never understand why Soundwave enjoyed his energon with so much sweetener in it, mostly because he lacked a proper sense of taste, but seeing Soundwave take the cube in delicate digits and mix the sweetener into the hot liquid before lifting the front of his visor to sip at the cube… it always caused a flicker of emotion to go through Shockwave’s otherwise cold spark.  After getting his own cube, the scientist would sit across from Soundwave and carefully sip at his as well, lapping it up as best he could with his modified helm.

A relatively new part of their morning routine was Soundwave sticking a leg out and carefully rubbing his foot against Shockwave’s.  The first time it happened, Shockwave had jerked back in surprise and stared at Soundwave for an explanation.  After he heard it was a form of affection Shockwave had hesitantly rubbed his foot against Soundwave’s, causing the communications officer to perk up.  Of course, physical affection came much easier to Soundwave so it was he that did so now while they both fueled.  Both knew that they would have to return to stark professionalism the moment they left their room, and although neither would never admit to it… they both procrastinated as long as they could before leaving the room.  Invariably, it was Soundwave who would have to leave first.  His workday always started with some sort of ping from his commlink - either vehicon getting in trouble, Starscream (the SIC was respected, but a category of things all his own), or simply Laserbeak notifying his host that it was time for him to refuel and recharge.

Soundwave would stand slowly, setting his cube aside with a soft hiss of his vents.  The blankets would be removed from his frame and placed back back on the berth with Shockwave’s help, and then the pair would embrace, Soundwave stretching up to press the glass of his visor where his mouth would be to just under Shockwave’s optic for a few moments before he separated from him and left the room, moving quietly and efficiently.  Once Soundwave was gone, Shockwave would clean their fueling area with the same precision he did his lab, before he too left.

During the day, their interactions were limited to stolen tender moments between shifts, Soundwave gently reminding Shockwave to fuel more than once per day by way of a cube hand-delivered to him, Shockwave going over to look at Soundwave’s screens after a brief discussion with Lord Megatron about his projects and resting his hand over Soundwave’s for a few moments, and pausing to rest their forhelms together when they passed in the hallways.  Basically, they thought they were being incredibly sneaky about their intimacy, while the rest of the crew was either delighted they were so perfect for each other (Knock Out and the vehicon and eradicon), absolutely disgusted by them sharing physical affection (Starscream), or completely ambivalent since it did not affect them in any way (Megatron).  When meetings were called, Shockwave would always position himself near Soundwave and let their fields quietly overlap.  When it was his turn to speak, and if he was in the mood to do so, Shockwave would often inject variations on the word logic or logical wherever he thought it would fit without Megatron or Starscream (mostly Starscream) noticing.  If either of them did they never admitted to it, but usually by the time Shockwave was done speaking Soundwave was shaking with silent laughter, and since that was what the scientist was trying to achieve anyway, he was content.

At the end of the day, Shockwave is usually the first to complete his shifts.  Once his scientific duties are complete, or at the very least bubbling away peacefully in his lab for overnight processes to take place, he would go down to help Knock Out run diagnostics on the vehicon and eradicon for at least an hour before heading back to his quarters so he could set up the table for his and Soundwave’s evening fuelings.  Once Soundwave returned, Shockwave would stand and greet him with a gentle hug, his single hand on the surveillance chief’s back armor and rubbing small circles on a bunch of wires that was always pulled taught by the end of the day.  Soundwave would relax and step back from the hug and let Laserbeak detach from his chest to receive gentle scratches behind the sensors from Shockwave while the scientist shared how his experiments were doing.  Of course, Soundwave already  _ knew _ all of that, but reading reports was very different from hearing Shockwave speak.  Even if he was tired at the end of the day, his optic would always glow brighter and his antennae would flick when he reached a particularly exciting topic.  Occasionally, Shockwave would start to gesture or otherwise move his hand as he spoke, but then Laserbeak would make an upset sound and fly back into Shockwave’s hand to encourage more pets.  Through it all, Soundwave would watch contentedly, settled forward from where he sat at the table to watch how adorable Shockwave could be.

“... and how was your day?”  Shockwave would always finish, moving his hand from Laserbeak to Soundwave’s slim digits.  He never expected Soundwave to speak, and usually just watched Soundwave’s screen for any images he wanted to share.  It was rare, but there were days where Soundwave would dip his helm and quietly mumble something in response.  On those days, Shockwave would carefully squeeze Soundwave’s hand and wait until Soundwave looked up to speak again.  It was always the same response, ‘thank you for telling me,’ before Shockwave would lean close to bump his optic against Soundwave’s crest.

Evening fueling was usually quiet, unless Soundwave began to play music for them to listen to.  Even the music was on a low volume setting, and it varied from something from Cybertron before the war, or an Earth song Soundwave had become fixated on.  Obviously, Shockwave preferred the Cybertronian songs, but he never told Soundwave to turn off the Earth music.  Once all three of them (including Laserbeak) were fueled, Soundwave would send Laserbeak off with instructions to patrol the  _ Nemesis _ during the night to make sure nothing was going wrong.  Shockwave was usually face-down on the berth at this point, and Soundwave would take the invitation to work his digits into his lover’s wiring and plating, soothing the day’s tension away.

There were nights this accelerated into something more physical, but those nights were rare.  This was not one of those nights.  Shockwave was almost in recharge by the time Soundwave was finished, and made a rather undignified grunt/squawk combination sound when Soundwave used his surprising strength to push him off the berth so he could get under the covers.  Obviously, this called for retaliation.  Once he had collected himself, Shockwave lay on top of Soundwave, putting most of his weight on his arms even though the ex-gladiator could easily lift him.  Naturally, Soundwave squirmed around until Shockwave gave him another ‘kiss’ on the screen and rolled off of him to get under the covers.  Once he was comfortable, Soundwave would wiggle up against his frame to absorb the heat he gave off even in recharge.  From there, they would both start slipping into recharge.  Usually Soundwave was in recharge first, and once he was Shockwave would whisper into his audial.

“I love you.”

Tonight was a little different.  Tonight, Soundwave lifted his helm and chirred quietly back at Shockwave, letting him know he wasn’t asleep yet and he totally heard that.  It took him a moment to decide on an acceptable response.

“ - Logical - ”  Soundwave decided, earning him a rare chuckle from Shockwave before the pair drifted into recharge together.   


**Author's Note:**

> LOOK I LOVE THIS SHIP SO MUCH AND THERE NEEDS TO BE MORE FLUFF MORE FLUFF MORRRE!
> 
> Also I was torn between having Soundwave say Logical and "that's gay" at the end... lol...
> 
> im very tired


End file.
